


Soul (Annoyed Grunt) Eater

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: Soul Eater, The Simpsons
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: It was a normal day in Springfield when all of a sudden the entire town of Death City just walks up and plants itself next to it. As it turns out, a swarm of kishin have been sighted around the area and there's reason to believe that a witch may be behind it. How do the residents of Springfield react to this? Well, just read an find out





	1. Springfield's New Sister City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. My name's BloodySimpsonChibi but you can just call me Chibi. I have an account on Fanfiction full of stories I'll never finish so I came here for a fresh start. I'll most write stories for horror movies, The Simpsons, and anime. I'll start off with a few Simpsons/anime crossovers like this one. I'll only write this chapter now but will continue if I get enough support.

It was just a normal day in Springfield. The Simpson family was eating breakfast and enjoying this Saturday morning.

"Marge!" Homer whined. "There's not enough syrup for my waffles."

"I'll buy some more later." Marge said as she wrote down "Maple Syrup" on her list of things to buy.

Lisa was eating her cereal but as she lifted another spoonful of Krusty-O's to her mouth, she felt a slight trembling sensation as if there was an mini earthquake.

"Um...guys?" She said.

"I feel it too Lis." Bart said. The entire family felt the trembling and Homer groaned.

"Aww! Don't tell me those stupid planes are flying over our house again!"

"No. This trembling is different. Whatever's causing it is on the ground." Marge said. The family got dressed and went outside to see where the trembling was coming from. As Lisa ran out, she noticed Ned Flanders and his sons outside their house, staring in awe at the sky. Lisa looked back at her family and saw that her family was doing the same She joined them and gasped at what was unfolding in front of her.

A whole city, looking like something Bart would spray paint on the school walls, was walking toward Springfield on mechanical legs. It looked like a bunch of buildings stacked on top of one another with goofy looking skulls everywhere. Once it was adjacent to Springfield, it stopped and planted herself firmly in place.

"SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!!" Homer exclaimed. What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know but with all those skulls, it must be totally awesome!!" Bart said excitedly.

Lisa just rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The entire town was in a uproar over the weird city planting itself next door. Everyone was in town hall, discussing the incident.

"It's a city of demons from hell here to poison our children's minds with hip-hop, girls, and internet memes!" Ned cried out.

"It's a prank from those wiseasses at Shelbyville." Moe Szylak spat. "Oh how I hate them!"

"People! People!" Mayor Quimby begged. "Please calm down! We have no idea what this creepy city of death is, where it came from, or when it's going to attack but that's no reason to attack.

"Well, your right about the death part but calling it creepy? That's just mean." 

The entire town turned towards the front door and saw two teenagers walking in, one a boy and one a girl. The boy had red eyes, sharp teeth and white hair. He wore a black and yellow shirt and a headband with weird symbols on it. The girl had tawny brown hair in pigtails. She wore a black overcoat and a red plaid skirt.

"W-Who are you?" Quimby demanded as the duo walked on the talking floor.

"Me?" The boy pointed to himself. "The name's Soul Eater Evans."

Everyone gasped. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" That shark boy will eat our souls!" Homer threw himself out the window as his family ducked down in embarrassment.

The girl cleared her throat and introduced herself. "I'm Maka Albarn. Me and Soul were sent here by Lord Death to say hello."

Everyone gasped again.

"Lord Death? Is he a mafia boss or something?" Fat Tony cringed at those words.

"Man. This keeps getting cooler and cooler!" Bart exclaimed.

"People, people please." Maka shouted. "I know you must be scared and confused. It's not everyday that an entire city just plants itself next to your town. But we're here for a very important reason."

"Which is?" Homer shouted, still pulling broken glass out of his sides.

Maka blushed. "Ummm...well....we don't know. Lord Death wanted to relay a message for the Mayor of this town and any other people who might help run it to come to Death City tomorrow at 8:00 am and meet him. He'll explain everything."

"Why the hell does it have to be so damn early?" Krusty the Clown shouted.

"It's a long story." Maka and Soul bowed and walked out of town hall, leaving everyone in shock.

"Well.....we're screwed." Quimby said.


	2. Meeting with Death (or what the hell is a kishin?)

It was 7:45 in the morning and Mayor Quimby Krusty, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, and Homer were all in a taxi driving through Death City.

"Wow! The town that inspired The Nightmare Before Christmas." Homer said in awe.

Burns groaned. "hmph! Smithers, why did we have to bring this oaf along with us again?"

"As a sacrifice to Lord Death to establish friendly terms." Smithers answered.

Burns brightened up at those words. "Excellent."

"Man this is nerve racking." Krusty said. "I can only imagine what this Lord Death guy must look like." Everyone envisioned their own version of Lord Death. Quimby imagined a big mob boss twice as scary as Fat Tony. Krusty imagined some sort of heavy metal-style viking who would rip his head off the second he arrived. Mr. Burns imagined himself but more powerful as did Smithers. Homer imagined a typical grim reaper dancing to Spooky Scary Skeletons. He chuckled at the thought.

The taxi arrived at what seemed to be a school where a red-haired man was waiting. He greeted them as they got out of the car.

"Morning. I'm Spirit Albarn. Welcome to the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy or the DWMA for short."

"Wow!" Homer said. "A school for dead people."

Spirit got confused. "Wha-? No no no. That's not what- Look just follow me to Lord Death's office. He'll explain everything."

The group followed Spirit to a giant mirror and watched as he breathed on the glass.

"42-42-564. Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." He whispered.

Suddenly the mirror rippled and a room surrounded by clouds could be seen from the other side. The group hesitantly walked in. Inside the room a black figure had it's back to the Springfield men.

"That's gotta be him. That's Lord Death." Homer said with a tremble in his voice.

"The suspense is killing me." Krusty said.

There was silence........then the figure turned around, revealing his goofy skull mask. "HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!" He shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A skeleton." Homer screamed. He tried to run out of the room but ended up falling off the platform that made up the room. 

"He'll be fine. "Lord Death assured. Homer fell back on the platform. "See?"

Once things got calmer. Lord Death explained who he was, what the DWMA was, and what kishin were.

"So let me get this straight." Quimby said. There are monster called kishin that eat people's souls and there's a whole bunch of them here in Springfield?"

"Yes. We also have reason to believe that a witch is behind this."

Homer immediately thought of Patty and Selma.

"That's baloney!" Krusty shouted. "There haven't been any sightings or attacks. I would know because I work in the same building as the news!"

"Tell me Krusty, do you ever read the news from places besides Springfield?" Lord Death asked.

"No..." Krusty admitted sheepishly

Spirit showed everyone some newspaper articles detailing kishin attacks. "Shelbyville, New Haverbrook, Capital City, all these places have reported kishin attacks and killings. It's only a matter of time before they reach Springfield."

"Well okay but what are you gonna do about?" Quimby demanded.

"I created the DWMA to train weapons and meisters to fight kishin. My students are more than capable of dealing with this situation. However, because of the sheer number of kishin reported, all my students are needed. That's why I brought Death City to your town. I can assure you we'll leave once the problem has been corrected." Lord Death explained.

"I see. Will this cost Sprinfield anything?" Qumiby asked.

"We will take care of all expenses involved with slaying the kishin whether in your town or ours."

"Then it's decided. We wish you luck and may you ur, ah, send all those kishin to hell." The group began leaving but as Homer was about to step out of the room, Spirit stopped him. 

"Listen Homer, he said "Even though our students are well trained fighters, it'll still be dangerous out there. Keep your family safe."

"Uhhh..sure?" Homer said. "What a freak." He whispered as he left the room.

"How long do you think it'll take us to kill all the kishin?" Spirit asked.

"At the quickest, maybe a month." Lord Death answered. 

"This is not gonna end well." Spirit said.


	3. Disturbing the Peace

The following day, seven students from DWMA made their way into the heart of Springfield. Among them was Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans who had already been here the day before yesterday. Joining them was Black Star and Tsubaki was well as Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty.

"Now remember everyone." Maka said. "Our top priority is finding and destroying any kishin in this town. Don't attack unless your absolutely sure what your attacking is a kishin and no harming or annoying the locals either." She glared at Black Star as she said this.

"Don't worry." Soul reassured her. "We'll be fine." Then he turned to the other students. "Me and Maka will go straight this way. Black Star and Tsubaki will take the road left to us and Kid, Liz and Patty will go right. We'll meet back here at noon. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

As Maka watched Black Star and Kid leave with their weapons, she sighed heavily as she just knew they were going to get into trouble.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The first place Kid and the Thompson Sisters went was the Android's Dungeon, a local comic book shop, and already the problems were starting.

"LOOK AT THIS UNORGANIZED MESS!" Kid shouted. "THESE COMIC BOOKS SHOULD BE ALPHABETIZED OR AT LEAST SORTED BY DATE OF PUBLICATION!!"

"Your rant has been heard and ignored." said the comic book guy. "Now either buy something or scram.

"Kid let's just go." Liz whined. "There's obviously no kishin here and I feel very uncomfortable being a girl in this store." She was standing next to a statue of a scantly clad women getting crushed with a rock. "Wait a minute.......Where's Patty?"

Suddenly Patty ran out of the back room wearing two Hulk hands. "Look what I found!"

"Hey put those back!" CBG demanded. 

"Patty Smash!" Patty punched the fat man straight into a wall of Star Wars keychains, knocking him out cold.

"Patty! What have you done!?" Liz screamed as Patty danced around the store giggling. Kid noticed Comic Book Guy was out.

"Now's my chance!" He began organizing the comics as Patty punched the Hulk hands together and Liz just sighed.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The first place Black Star and Tsubaki went was the local church where a man with glasses and a mustache was fixing the sign. It didn't take him long to notice the two nwecomers heading his way.

"Well hello there!" He said. "You must be from that devil's school that crawled it's way to Springfield. I'm Ned Flanders. "Lovely day for church isn't it?"

Tsubaki tried to explain that she and Black Star weren't here for church but Black Star beat her to the punch.

"Sorry Ned. We're here to hunt kishins and besides, when I'm through with this town, you'll be worshiping me instead."

Ned became a little unnerved. "R-Really."

"Yep. Because I'm going to surpass God!" 

"I see.....excuse me for a jiffy!" Ned ran into the church.

"Black Star." Tsubaki said. "I don't wanna sound like a worry wart but maybe you shouldn't have said that to Ned."

"Why not?"

Next thing Black Star knew, he was tied to a stake with a bunch of angry churchgoers ready to burn him.

"Burn him Burn him!" They shouted. "Destroy the heathen!"

"What wrong? All I said was that I was going to surpass God"

"Ohh Black Star." Tsubaki sighed, having been ignored by the mob.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Maka was not pleased when the first place they went was a convenience store called the Kwik-E-Mart.

"What? I'm hungry. Can't battle kishin on an empty stomach." Soul said.

"You're not gonna have enough room when we collect the kishin soul." Maka grumbled.

Soul ignored her and and started buying snacks. Two kids, Bart and his friend Milhouse, walked into the store.

"Hey Apu." Bart said. "The usual."

"Of course." Apu, the store clerk, whipped up a red Squishee with two straws for the boys. Soul saw this and asked for one with two straws for him and Maka. Maka wanted to complain but felt somewhat happy that Soul thought of her so she kept quiet.

"Hey!" Bart said. "You're the weirdos from the other day." 

"We're not weirdos." Soul defended. "Can't you see how cool I am?" Soul pointed to himself and grinned.

"His teeth are sharp...like a shark's!" Milhouse ran away in fear. Bart however was unfazed.

"You guys want a tour of the town?"

"Thanks but we're looking for kishin and-" Maka was stopped by Soul. 

"Let's take it!" He said. "It'll make finding the kishin easier."

"Ok." Maka agreed. "We could use a guide."

"Great. Follow me." Everyone paid for their food and Bart led Maka and Soul out of the Kwik-E-Mart.

"Sweet!" Bart thought. "I can't wait to prank these suckers!"


	4. Kishin Attack

Maka and Soul followed young Bart to a pond next to the power plant. Nether of them knew it but Bart was planning to have them attacked by the fishman that lives in the pond. When they got close enough, Bart broke away and starting tapping the water with a stick.

"You know the fish in this pond are so friendly you can just walk right over and feed them." He beamed.

"Feeding fish?" Soul asked in an annoyed voice. "Kid, we got better things to do than to feed fish. Come on Maka." Soul and Maka began walking away, making Bart angry.

"Hey! Come back here! Are you afraid that there's a fishman waiting to club you down there cause's there's not!"

The duo ignored him and kept walking.

"You guys are Grade-A chickens!" Bart shouted angrily.

That seemed to get the DWMA student's attention.

"Huh...." Bart uttered.

"Soul....." Maka stated. Her face looked frozen in seriousness.

"Yeah...." Soul transformed into a scythe that Maka grabbed right from the air.

"Cool...." Bart thought. "But what the neck are they doing.

Without warning, Maka seemed to charge Bart at break-neck speed. She was too fast for Bart to dodge so just curled into a ball and begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry I called you chickens. Please don't kill me!!!" Bart braced himself for the end but only felt a sharp wind pass through him. He turned around and what he saw shook him to his very core.

A giant snake-like creature had emerged from the lake and was trying to eat Maka who was prying it's mouth open with her scythe. She jumped of the snake's mouth, slicing the roof of it's jaw in the process. She then started running away from the pond, luring the snake away from the pond and Bart. She stopped, turned back around, and watched the snake rear's head ready to attack.

"Your soul is mine!" With one swift movement, Maka sliced the snake in half. It exploded into shadows and all that was left was a glowing purple orb. The scythe turned back into Soul and, to Bart's amazement and horror, ate the orb in one bite.

"Thank you Maka for the delicious meal." He smirked while licking his lips.

Maka turned to Bart and the serious look on her face melted into one of warmth and happiness.

"Bart." She explained. "That thing we just took out. That was a kishin and there's at least 98 more around Springfield.

"Freaking cool." was all Bart could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know. Short-ass chapter. Next one will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you want to see it continued make sure to like or fave or whatever the equivalent of those things are on this site. Bye for now


End file.
